Mockingbird
by Don'tletthewingsfoolyou
Summary: Whatever the crew expected would happen at this island, they didn't expect this. Their captain is mysteriously kidnapped by a beautiful siren, and only Ace has the answers. But they aren't pretty. It's a decade old conspiracy, and the government will do anything to keep their pretty little mockingbird... (Obviously AU and may be mature in later chapters, but it's rated T for now)
1. Prolouge

___ "If only, if only, the mockingbird sings…"_

She woke, her hands white from desperately clutching the damp bed sheets. She shivered, cold sweat chilling her small frame. Just a nightmare, her shaking lips repeated over and over. But she knew it was a lie. It was a memory. A horrible, frightening memory…

* * *

"Are you alright, Luffy? You look a little pale." The navigator's words were laced with partially hidden worry.

"I do?" The captain asked, tilting his head.

"Nevermind..." Nami shook her head, exasperated. "Anyway, we'll be at the island soon, so keep a look out for it." The other flashed a grin and an enthusiastic nod.

"Hey, what's gonna be on there, huh?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure. There's not not informa-"

"So it's gonna be an adventure?"

"...Yes, Luffy. It's going to be an adventure."

"YAY!"

"DINNER'S READY, NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN~3 Oh yeah, and that goes for you shitheads too."

It was going to be an adventure for sure, but not the kind they wanted...

* * *

**Okay, this is me trying to get myself to write again.**

**I have no writing muse for my other stories so this is the best I can do**

**I think it's ridiculous to hold a chapter ransom for reviews, but it would be nice if you left one 3**


	2. Chapter One

"Oi! There's an island!" Usopp finally announced after hours of waiting.

His yell was returned by cheers and relieved sighs. They had been at sea for about two weeks now, with just the open waters. The Grand Line hadn't had it's normal amount of surprises and chaos. Needless to say, it wasn't fun for very long.

"Alright! Prepare to land, everyone!" Nami commanded. With a "SUPER!" from Franky and mixed responses from almost everyone else, the redhead sighed and left to go wake up Zoro.

A fe minutes passed, and the Thousand Sunny slightly lurched as it hit the shore, but none of the passengers cared.

As soon as it was completely still, Luffy immediately jumped off the deck onto the light sand and took off into the trees as soon as the teen's sandals hit the ground.

"Oi! Luff-" Zoro shouted, reaching out, but it was too late.

"Don't worry about it, Zoro." Nami rubbed her temples and gave an annoyed glance towards the forest. "He always comes back in time, and it's not like Luffy can't take care of himself."

"That _is _our captain." Robin commented with a small smile.

Zoro nodded, but he still couldn't shake that horrible feeling in his gut. Something bad was going to happen, and very soon.

* * *

"Okay, so everyone, we need to restock on food an-"

Nami was interrupted by the hollow thunk of boots on the wooden rail.

"Yo~" Portgas D. Ace flashed a grin and a small wave. "Looks like Luffy's got some new crewmates. I'm Fire Fist Ace, Luffy's older brother."

"Hello, I am Nico Robin." Came a smooth voice just behind Usopp, and the said man jumped and gave a surprised scream.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT, ROBIN!" He screeched. She only lightly laughed in reply.

"SUUUUPER! I'M FRANKY"

"I am Brook." The skeleton gave a polite bow. "I must say, it's very nice to meet you, but I had no idea Luffy had an older sibling!"

After the proper introductions had been made, Ace demeter changed completely.

"So, where's your captain?" He asked, almost casually, but his eyes were too worried to fool anyone.

* * *

Luffy started to slow down, and the wide smile was replaced by a frown. It wasn't that the teen was avoiding human contact, but everyone needed alone time it wasn't just that-no, there was no way. It was a lot worse than that. They were closing in, and there was nothing Luffy or anyone else could do to stop them.

"He's not here." Sanji spoke, leaning on the kitchen door frame as he took a puff of his cigarette, the smoke hallooing above his head as he blew it out."Damn, I'm too late." Ace cursed, his hands clenching into fists."...Ace, what are you talking about?" No one was sure who said it, but it was everyone's one mutual thought.

Ace looked down, his coal eyes hidden by the dark shade of his bright orange hat. "It's a long story, but before that, there's something I need to tell you. Luffy won't like it that you know, but it's necessary now."

* * *

"_**If only, If only the mocking bird sings..."**_

Her eyes widened. No. _No_. This could not be happening. Not again

"_**If only, If only, I could be free..."**_

Without even thinking, she was running. She was running again, just like so many, many years ago. But this time, they were going to catch her. _The song was getting louder._

"**If **_**only, If only I could leave this place..."**_

Suddenly, there was a tight,restricting hand around her wrist, stopping her, and _she_was in front of her.

"Hello, little mocking bird. It's been a _long _while." The woman smirked.

* * *

Ace looked up, his eyes locking with every crew member's as he slowly and quietly spoke.

"Luffy isn't my brother. Luffy is my sister."

* * *

**Yeah I don't know if you were expecting that or not but there it is.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer, but I am terrible at that so I try to make up for that with faster updates.**

**Anyway, I'm not the best writer, but I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter Two

Sanji choked on his cigarette, Zoro's mouth dropped open, and Nami could only blink. The other's reactions varied from complete and utter denial to calm acceptance.

Ace thought they took it rather well.

**"**So," He began, "who knew already?" Luffy _couldn't _have hid it from everyone.

**"**I did. When she was in Alabasta, she was stabbed in the chest by a hook by Crocodile. I saved her." Robin explained with a mysterious smile.  
**  
****"**I d-did." Chopper spoke up shyly. "I treated Luffy back on Drum Island. She told me it was a big secret and not to tell anyone."Ace nodded, took his hat off, and ran a hand through his midnight black hair. "Well, there is a reason she lied, but it's complicated. The important thing is, we need to find her first. She's in a lot of danger, and even Luffy can't get through it alone."

**"**What danger?"

**"**I had no time to explain. Right now, she needs us. We have to find her before they do."

Without another word, Ace turned around and jumped onto the sand. "Aren't you coming?" He called up.**  
**

* * *

Her eyes widening, Luffy threw a punch.**  
**  
"Ooh, little mockingbird didn't used to be so violent." The woman commented, easily dodging the panicked throw.

"Leave me alone, Kaira!"

**"**I'm afraid I can't do that. Hiding as a boy was clever, but not enough to fool him. He _does _miss you, you know. Unfortunately, you will have to be punished for running away."

**"**I'm not going back! I'm never going back!"

Kaira's eyes flashed.**"**That's where you're wrong, mockingbird." She stated coolly."Security's much tighter than the last time you were there. You'll never escape again."

Luffy threw another punch, though she knew it was useless.

* * *

**"**_If only, if only, the mockingbird sings..."_

Ace stopped and clenched his fists.  
**  
****"**What's wrong...?" Nami asked.  
**  
**He didn't reply, and started running.**  
**

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Kaira smiled, and looked down at the girl on her lap. She ran her fingers over the rubber pirate's cheek and started to play with her raven hair. "Oh, look how much you grew up..." She whispered. "You turned into such a pretty little girl. It's too bad you hid that beauty from everyone. That's just cruel..."

_Drip, drip, drip..._

**"**It's too bad I had to hurt you too. But I'm sure the boss won't be too angry with me. It was to get you back to _him_, after all..."**  
**

* * *

**"**Stay back. Hide. You can watch. I can take care of this." The Whitebeard Pirate commanded.

**"**She's important to us too Ace."This was the first time Zoro had spoken since they had been at the ship.

"You can't just tell us to stay here."

**"**I can, and I will. I'm the only one who knows what to do."

**"**That's because you won't tell us anything! You're not the only one who cares about her. She's our family too." Zoro gritted his teeth.

**"**I know she is!" Ace snapped. "But we really don't have time for it right now! I'm just trying to do what's best for her."

**"**She's not little anymore. She's seventeen. She doesn't need you to do this for her."

**"**She does!" Ace replied desperately. "She does. You didn't see her then- you didn't fucking see her! Like hell you understand anything she's been through! She was so broken...Like a dead person..." He trailed off before composing himself once more. "Just...let me save my sister. This once."

For the third time in his life, Zoro willingly swallowed his pride. This wasn't just about an overprotective brother protecting his little sister. This was about a sibling finally saving the one whom he couldn't protect. "Don't fail."Ace nodded.

* * *

**"**Give her back." Ace's voice was deadly.**"**I can't do that, You know that, Ace." She replied, pulling Luffy's motionless body closer to her protectively.

**"**I don't care." Ace clenched his fists. "You can't have her. He can't have her either."

**"**She's his, and he's not very good at giving up things to ungrateful people." Her voice was cold, and her piercing blue eyes seemed to stab him through like a spear.

**"**Don't you dare bring that up."

**"**Someone's a little tender."

**"**You're talking to me like I'm a child!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you're much different from that revenge stealing boy I once knew."

**"**You don't know anything!"

**"**I know everything, Portgas D. Ace. And you won't be able to fight me. Not today, not ever." And she began to sing.**  
**  
**"**_If only if only the mockingbird sings..."_

Ace covered his ears. Wait, how would he fight without his hands?! But there was no way he could remove them...

**"**Fuck this..." He muttered, taking his hands off his ears and charging. He had to save her.

Kaira just smirked and continued to sing.  
**  
****"**_If only, if only I could be free..."_

No, _no_.**"**

_If only if only I could leave this place.__"_

Her devil fruit wouldn't work this time, he wouldn't let it!

**"**_If only if only, the mockingbird dreams."_

His speed started to slowly decrease.

**"**_If only, if only, if only, if only..."_

His world went completely dark.

* * *

**Ha, I did my best ^^;**

**What do you guys think Kaira's devil fruit is?**

**Who's the person Kaira and Ace talk about?**

**And what do you think happened to Luffy?**

**I would love to hear what you guys think from what's been revealed so far. **


	4. Chapter Three

"You weren't the only one who blacked out, Ace. We all did."

He slammed his fist against the wooden table. "I could have stopped it though! I knew what she was capable of! I knew-"

Sanji set a hot cup of coffee in front of him. "Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing any of us could have done."

Ace only continued to fume, looking defeated as he slouched over the table.

**"**What are they going to do to her...?" It was Chopper who spoke up. He didn't answer, and Brook played a slow, soft, solemn tune over the waters.**  
**

* * *

She couldn't see him in the darkness, but it didn't matter.

His thumb brushed her cheek as he, what she assumed, was squatting in front of her. "Oh, you're still so small. Is it because of me that you're so tiny?" He mused. "Probably. I did a lot to stunt your growth, didn't I."

The smirk was clear in his tone.

By then, her eyes had started to adjust, and by that, and the muffled squeak of his boots, she knew he had stood.

**"**Unfortunately, I'm very unhappy with you at the moment, and you know what happens when I'm angry. You knew better than to escape." His voice held no of the admiration it had earlier. Only cold.

She grimaced, knowing _exactly _what that meant.

I can do this, I've done it so many times before, she told herself. Bracing herself, she waited for what she knew would come. Her face was completely emotionless. No, she would not let him see that she was in pain. Giving him that satisfaction was not acceptable in her eyes.

Though no one heard her scream that night, the evidence was splattered on the tiles the next day.**  
**

* * *

Ace suddenly stood, his chair scraping against the wooden floor.**  
****  
****"**Where are you going?" Nami asked stiffly.**  
****"**It's too quiet." He was more speaking to himself more than anything. "It's too depressing. It's too everything. I can't stand it. I'm going after her."

**"**Wait-Do you even know where to go?!"

**"**Of cour-"

**"**If you think we're not coming, you're solely mistaken, Ace." Zoro looked up from his spot against the wall with a slight glare.

**"**I figured." Ace sighed. 'You're not going to like it though. None of you are. And I'm sure Luffy wouldn't like all of you seeing her like that... But I can see I've got no choice. Follow my ship."

Zoro gave a single nod in approval, though he was still scowling. "You're our best hope, Ace."

Ace stopped. And without turning around, he spoke. "No, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for _her_."

* * *

**Ah, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short **

**It's just I had this huge writer's block.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it anyway!**


	5. Chapter Four

It was quiet on the ship, and had been for the last two agonizing days.

There was none of the usual laughter or yelling or just noise. Only silence.

Brook had long since abandoned his violin and was staring at the ground. Robin's eyes were in a book, but she hadn't turned a page in twenty minutes. Chopper had locked himself up in his infirmity. Franky was busy steering the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was pacing nervously. Sanji was probably still sitting at the table with a cigarette he had forgotten to lit like the last time Usopp had checked in on him. Nami had cooped herself up, much like Chopper, in her map making room.

And Zoro...Zoro was stationed at the rail, his glazed over eyes glued to the horizon. He hadn't moved an inch, and if someone attempted to ask him something he would respond with one worded answers then cut off the conversation.

The happiness that had one been there had disappeared along with their captain.

"We're almost there," Ace stated quietly, breaking the silence. Usopp stopped pacing. Franky's hands froze. Robin looked up from her book. Brook's head lifted. Zoro finally looked away from the sea and his eyes fixed on the fire user.

"Good." was all he said before he reverted back to his original position. Ace spared him a single nod, then looked forward once again.

* * *

"Maybe if you behave today, I'll allow the doctor to treat your wounds. And if you're good tomorrow too, I'll give you some food. How does that sound, little mockingbird?"

Luffy looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"That's no way to respond to an offer, mockingbird. You should know better." He leaned down, with a knife. "Now, what to cut today, I wonder? Any preferences?"

Once again, she did not speak.

"No? I guess we will just go with the back again."

And he smirked as the blade slowly made it's way down her back. She only grimaced. The blood flowed like streams down the skin, eventually dripping onto the ground in pools of red.

"Red is a good color for you. It fits you so well-"

"Sir, a ship is approaching." A voice interrupted.

She looked up, alarmed.

He noticed.

"Friends of yours? Nipham, you know what to do. And like always, keep an eye out for Joah and Amari "

"Yes, sir." The sound of footsteps faded.

"Now, mockingbird, don't you want to see your nakama and brother? If they're strong enough, you just might."

She did not respond. He didn't expect her to.

He got up from his crouched position, now fully upright.

"Kaira."

"Yes, sir?"

"Watch mockingbird. Have some things to take care of before our guests get here.."

"Of course, sir."

"Good."

The only sound from then on was blood slowing dripping to the floor.

* * *

"You guys sure are stupid..."

"Yes, yes, yes. Nobody ever comes here without being dragged..."

The unexpected voices broke the previously established silence that had fallen over the ship.

"Who are you?!" Zoro demanded, his hand jumping to the hilt of one of his swords. The others snapped into action also, but Ace's eyes widened.

The two couldn't have been older than eight. There was one boy, and one girl. They had the exact shade of brown hair, had the same devilish grin, and were a bit skinny for their equal height of 4'8''. But their most interesting feature was their eyes. On each of the twins, one was a dark blue, and the other was completely black. Not just the iris, the entire eye. The only thing besides the unnerving blackness was a white crescent moon shaped_ thing_smack in the middle of the eye.

Neither of them answered the first mate's question, and instead looked back to the island.

"He's coming ~"

"The lion tamer~"

"Careful, one wrong move-"

"-and you're dead."

"How do you even know that?!" Zoro frowned.

"We can trust them." There was such a tone of finality in Ace's voice that no one, not even Zoro, dared to argue.

"Good luck~" The two wished in unison before turning to the sea and stepping up to the rail. Beaming at one another, they squeezed hands and jumped.

"What the-!" It was then Usopp who ran to the side. His eyes popped out of his head comically. "WAAHH! THEY'RE GONE!"

"Don't worry about it," Ace advised. "They just know how to disappear."


	6. Chapter Five

"It's too bad that you destroyed the gifts Master gave you. They were so pretty, and it must have hurt bad."

Luffy didn't reply.

"Aw, come on. Even Master wants to know why. You could have used them on your journey as a pirate, so why didn't you? Did it make you feel like a monster? Did it remind you too much of this place? Did you not want to be asked too many questions?"

"..."

"Oh well, Mockingbird. You might not want to tell me the truth, but when Master comes back you'll have to. If you don't, he'll get angry, and as you know more than anyone, only blood makes him feel better."

* * *

"Ace, the closer we get, the more freaked out you look. Tell us what's wrong."

Ace sighed, running a hand through his black locks. "Luffy wasn't the only one captured so many years ago." No one dared to show a reaction in the situation, but not a single one could say they weren't surprised.

"Don't tell me you're secretly a girl, too!" Usopp's attempt at a joke was rewarded with an effort of a smile that looked more like a grimace on the fire-user's face.

"Nope. Afraid not."

Even after some careful pressing, Ace refused to say a single word. "It's not my place." He would say, or "It doesn't matter right now." or even "This is my and _Luffy's_ business and I'm not saying anything until she's here."

Silence once again fell upon the ship.

At least, until heavy footsteps landed on the rail.

Ace turned, his eyes widening. "Nipham," he growled at the grinning man. Zoro prepared to strike, his hands on his swords, but Ace held up a hand.

"Zoro, can you let me handle this? If he attacks, I promise you can take over." The nineteen-year-old didn't look very happy with Ace's request, but he stood down, teeth grinding.

The man's height was average, and his skin was a light caramel. He was muscular, and every inch of his arms and torso were covered with detailed tattoos, all of which were dangerous animals and weapons. He wore no shirt, but untucked navy blue pants and black boots. His hair was a light brown and tied back in a loose ponytail, and his calculating blue eyes hauntingly revealed no emotions.

"Ah, we weren't expecting you," he grinned. "but then again, you always did look out for her, didn't you?"

Ace just scowled, but retained his calm composure. "You always did find that amusing, you bastard. Did he send you?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Well, you could have wanted some fresh air when your so called Master wasn't looking," Ace replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You always did have that mouth, didn't you?" The man sneered. "Perhaps I should show you your place."

"I don't feel like fighting _scum_ like you."

That was the final straw.

"Well, we'll just have to see who the scum is here. Even after so long, it looks like you're still an obnoxious little brat," he growled, cockily holding his arm out. "You do remember my devil fruit, correct?"

Suddenly, Ace felt stupid.

This whole journey here, he could have been informing and teaching them about this place and the guards. But he forgot to, because he was worried and stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid!

However, he wasn't given long to ponder his own stupidity as Nipham began to act.

"This one is my favorite." He smirked, a calloused finger running over a tattoo of a vicious tiger with it's teeth bared. "It's always so merciless when attacking..."

"Don't you dare...!"

"Or what, R-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh yes, you never did like your nickname. Oh well, you'll get used to it when you get captured again. Master is going to be so disappointed when he sees that you've gone and taken away his gift to you, along with Mockingbird's. Yours were more beautiful than hers, you know."

"That was hardly a _gift_!"

"Oh? Really? Do you know how many people would slaughter for a gift like that?"

"I'm not one of them, obviously!"

"Since you're going to be captured anyway, you should know he's going to give her another pair."

Ace's eyes widened, remembering the pain of the time he'd been given that damned gift. "You-You're kidding!"

"I'm not. We better get this over with, Master is impatient. He'll love to see you again. It's so hard to find compatible humans, you know. Unfortunately, no one else here is, so I'm just going to have to eliminate everyone here except _you_."

Most of the crew, who had been silently observing what was happening, paled.

"Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

**Does anyone know what the 'gift' everyone's mentioning is? I write a drabble for the first person (if anyone) to get it right!**

**Sorry it's late, but I had no inspiration for it until now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
